The Legend of Zelda: Shadow's Revenge
by Squeeb100
Summary: It gets better further in. Princess Zelda abuses her power greatly, mistreating her subjects, and Link is part of the group resisting against her. When a twist of fate brings them together, however, they may realize that there's more to each of them than meets the eye. Will you PLEASE just review ONCE? I'm trying to get up to 10 (wow, sad, right?)!
1. Prologue

**Short, short prologue. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Sad face on both. **

**Claimer: I own my plot, and Erinna is an OC.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Year 103 of the Hyrulean Era

* * *

In the one-hundred-third year after the founding of Hyrule, things were very much the same as they had always been.

The Land of Many Climates, as it was called in the lands to the West, was ruled by a princess. She had no mother or father, and she and her siblings cared for one another. Her name was Zelda. She ruled very strictly and abused her power.

Does this not sound like the Zelda you know?

Just wait. I am telling this story. Trust me, trust me.

As in many other countries at the time, the Princess was followed by many knights, nobles, and peasants.

And then there was the Resistance.

* * *

**Reviews!**

**Squeeb100**


	2. Burnt Hope

**Chapter one is up! So it starts out with Link, but characters will be switching every chapter. Yes, it is short. But it's 1 page on my typing program and 5 pages in my notebook, so, long enough.**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or Inuyasha :( **

**The resistance was invented by Nintendo, as was the hidden village, and I do not own "trust me, trust me," (happy mask salesman)**

**Claimer: The storyline is completely mine, I'm a poet and I know it!**

* * *

Link walked slowly, cradling a bundle of straw. It was surprisingly heavy, as straw goes. He did not want to drop any of the precious crop. Supplies were in...well, short supply. Link smiled to himself. Resisting was hard work.

"Wouldn't it be so much easier if we just took supplies from Castle Town like we're supposed to?" He reflected to his boss, Rusl, while dumping an armload of straw into the wagon. The horses snorted as the cart jolted.

Rusl snapped the reins and Link hopped onto the wagon as it lurched away. He stood between the wheels on one side. One of his hands was used to hang on to the cart, and he used the other to shade his eyes from the late afternoon sun, which flickered tauntingly between the branches of the oak trees.

"Well," Rusl said thoughtfully as he expertly avoided ruts in the overgrown road, "I suppose we wouldn't have to work as hard, but the point of being the Resistance is to _not_ do what the Princess wants. She exploits us, and we won't have that. We must resist."

There it was; that familiar slogan. "We must resist." Link had been hearing that one for almost his entire life – seventeen years, now. His smile disappeared. It seemed that no one ever took him seriously, and it was starting to become irritating.

One of the horses snorted. They were a funny pair, the cart horses. Epona and Faye. Epona was a speedy, spirited, quick tempered mare. She was a tall, muscular palomino. You could spot faint dapples on her haunches and shoulders, if you looked closely enough. Faye, however, was a muddy gray color with a silver mane and tail. Although her conformation was all wrong, Faye was intelligent, gentle, and hardworking. The two were best friends, and could hardly be separated.

Epona was the one who had snorted. Of all the horses in the Hidden Village, Link loved Epona best. He had a special connection with her, and she would do whatever he wished. No one else could handle the fiery mare at all, though. Link fought constantly to prevent her from being slaughtered for meat. He always laughed about having his own little resistance within the Resistance.

Link gripped the cart with both hands as it bounced into the village. The sign said "Hidden Village," but Princess Zelda knew perfectly well where it was.

Link looked over his shoulder at the terraced hayfields. They looked like giant stair steps cut into Death Mountain. And then he looked closer, and saw...a glimmer of light. Slowly, a pillar of smoke began to rise from the field. Panic awoke inside him.

"Fire! The crops are burning!" A panicked villager confirmed Link's fears. There were women and children working up there, alone! They were in _danger!_ Without a second thought, Link swung into the driver's seat of the wagon, which Rusl had abandoned.

"Hyah!" Epona leaped forward as the reins snapped her neck, and Faye followed in full gallop, trying her best to keep up with the younger horse.

"Link! Stop right there!" The rest of Rusl's words were drowned out as the cart clattered out of the village once again.

* * *

Malon coughed as she ran about the smoldering field, tugging women and children up from the charred ground. Heat waves distorted her vision, and a hot wind kept sending her smoke-stained red hair flying into her face.

"Come on!" She called, her voice husky from smoke inhalation. "Get up!" Then "Help!" She knew it was no use; the village was miles away.

"Malon!" A faint, familiar voice sounded on the wind. _That's it, _Malon thought. _I'm dying._

But the voice came again, louder this time. "Malon?"

"Link, over here!" Malon was flooded with relief. Someone had come to help!

A wagon clatttered into the ring of fire. Two did, in fact, but one was much more beautiful than the other. A palace carriage.

"Malon, get everyone into the wagon, now. Stand, Epona!" Link walked over to confront the carriage.

"But-"

"Now!" Link called menacingly over his shoulder, outlined in the red light of the fire.

* * *

Link breathed deeply. Mistake. He tried to remain dignified and hold off a coughing fit. He could have sworn that they could hear his heart pounding back at the village as he stepped up to confront the princess of Hyrule.

* * *

**I may not be updating for awhile. Then again, I might update tomorrow. But July is busy for me, so no more Shadow's Revenge 'till August! Sorry for that, but can't help it. No skoolz! No skoolz! Summerz wented too fastes!**

**Squeeb100**


	3. Of Shadows and Secrets

**Back with chapter 2! Yaaaaay! So sorry for the long wait, guys. If you're even enjoying this. I hope you are, but I have no way of knowing or fixing it if you don't REVIEW.**

**Thank you to Sesshomauruismine99 for the review.**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda or Inuyasha = not mine.**

**Claimer: I claim my plot and my OC, Erinna, and I claim the right to eat all the pudding in my cat's shoe.**

**Here marks the introduction of our OC, Erinna. *applause***

**No, don't applaud for her. She is nasty.**

**So, if you're still reading this, stop it and read the story.**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

Princess Zelda looked down at the one who had dared oppose her. She snorted, putting on her best scorning act. He was but a boy, who looked as if he was not even of age.

"Who dares oppose the High Princess of Hyrule?" She asked, stepping down the stairs of the coach. Her white and gold dress was already collecting ash.

"I, Link, wish to speak with Her Highness." The figure uttered the appropriate response.

"Link." The princess said. His name felt familiar on her tongue. "Is that your _only_ name?" Perhaps Link had been the adopted cover name of some bandit or another.

"Yes." The boy dipped his head. Zelda noticed that while the boy was courteous, he was careful not to be too polite.

"Link, you are to address me by Your Highness, Princess, or Ma'am. Do you understand?" She stared into his ice blue eyes, extending a hand formally.

Link held her gaze defiantly. "No, I do not." The boy's voice was soft, but firm.

Zelda jerked her hand back. "What?!" She snapped. What did he think he was doing? She was the _princess!_

Link raised his voice. "I do not understand why I should show respect to one who does not return it to me. I do not understand why I am obliged to follow one who rules her people without dignity. I do not-"

"Enough!" Zelda was through with this. She snapped her fingers, and two of her guards immediately secured the boy.

"See why I should call you princess." He had lowered his voice considerably, but now he raised it again. "You, who treats her people like this, burning their crops. These people – this is their livelihood! You destroyed it. Not only that..." His voice was nothing short of a yell now, "But you nearly destroyed _them_!"

The few people who stood behind Link cheered. They were resisting her openly, and this peasant boy was their leader! She had been told what to do if things got out of hand like this.

"Now I ask you this:" Link went on. "Am I clueless, for not understanding this? Or am I _right?" _His last word was almost a growl. Zelda stared the boy in the eye, then, quick as lightning, unsheathed the sword that had been hidden. She spun the glinting saber and pointed it at Link's chest. "Be quiet, or I'll run you through, _peasant! _You have no right to speak to me like this." Link was quiet, and stared icily at her. His expression was stormy. Then he spoke.

"Again, you ask me to obey you. I think I've made my answer plain."

Zelda held eye contact with him for a second longer, then sheathed her elegant saber. "Release him." She whipped around and stepped back into the carriage. Link was deposited into the ash, unconscious, with blood trickling from his forehead where one of the knights had kicked him.

"Get us out of here before the fire closes in," She ordered, staring out the window. A tear slid down her cheek. _Only a few more minutes, Zelda, _she thought to herself. _Then you can drop the act._

Rain fell in thick sheets past the tower window. Zelda stared at the streets of Castle Town. They were empty now; the rain had chased all the people inside. She looked at the dark alleys, hiding their secrets from everyone. Shadows. Secrets. Darkness.

She could not stop thinking about that boy, either. He was so familiar to her. Zelda was sure that she had known Link, at some point, but she had never met him. She felt sorry for the way she had treated him, but she couldn't bear the thought of what could happen if she hadn't.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp rapping at the door.

"Come in," she said, dread paralyzing her. She didn't have to look at the opening door to know who was coming in. "Good afternoon, Erinna." Zelda swung around, forcing a sunny smile as the Mage entered.

"No it's not," The figure answered abruptly. She was concealed in a dark robe, but she tossed the hood back as she strode toward Zelda. She had wavy, white-blonde hair, just a tinge lighter than Zelda's, but Erinna's was highlighted with coal black. When the girl moved, her eyes changed color, so Zelda wasn't really sure which was correct. She assumed that it was blue, the color of her own eyes.

"I would ask if all went well," Erinna said in an icy, smooth voice, "But I can tell that it didn't. Who was is this time, _Highness?" _She said it scornfully, as she always did when addressing Zelda at all formally.

"A boy," Zelda said, not making eye contact with Erinna. "He was about the same age as us, but he spike so bravely – as if he was the leader of the Resistance."

"What was his name?" Erinna demanded.

Zelda didn't know why she felt so reluctant to say the boy's name in the presence of her advisor. "Link." She choked out.

Erinna immediately became more interested. "Link..." She said the name slowly, almost as if she was savoring it. "Now that is a name I have not heard in a long time."

Zelda looked at her advisor. Seventeen years was not a very long time.

"What did he do?" Zelda was trying her best not to answer the Mage's question, but any mage, especially the Shadow Mage, is very good at learning what he or she wants to know. Before she knew it, Zelda was speaking, her tongue moving of it's own free will. She told the entire story, leaving nothing out.

"Idiot!" Erinna yelled. "Why did you not kill him when you had the chance?"

"I-I...I couldn't." Zelda stammered. "He was so...noble. And everything he said was so true! Erinna, I'm tired of ruling like this. I will not do it any longer."

"You will!" Erinna roared, sticking a finger in the princess's face. "You will continue to rule exactly as I tell you to, or I will destroy your town! Your kingdom!" Her voice softened. "My dear sister, that boy will be the end of us. You will rule as I tell you to, or else."

"Yes, Erinna." Zelda said slowly, fighting her own tongue.

* * *

**So, review. I have trouble writing long things, and I feel like this is moving really fast. So, please, please tell me and I will thank you.**

**-Squeeb**


	4. Reincarnation

**Hey! Listen!**

**There's a new chapter! Listen!**

**Okay, I just felt Navi-ish. New chapter. Yayzers, yayzers, yayzers. YAYZERZ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

**Claimer: I own the Battle of Shadows (which was fun to come up with) and the awesomeness of my story.**

**R&R! **

* * *

When Link blinked awake, the first thing he saw was Malon; she was leaning over him, and for a moment, he was startled. He quickly relaxed, however, as she blinked slowly, like an animal showing its trust to its master. It took a moment, but the girl slowly came into focus. The redhead was smiling softly and speaking gently to him. Link tried to make out her words, but it took too much effort and triggered a massive headache. He closed his eyes. Slowly, the words came into focus as well.

"Is he out again?" Malon was asking worriedly. Link didn't know who else was in the room that she could be asking, but he figured he would soon find out.

"No." It was Rusl's voice. "Look at his chest, how he's breathing. It's much faster than before, so he's still awake." The voice came from fairly nearby, and its master sounded tired.

"Oh." Malon responded. As his headache faded slightly, Link opened his eyes again. He slowly came to realize that he was on a bed, and Malon was sitting next to him. She had probably been tending to him. Link took a deep breath, using his legs to scoot up into a sitting position, wincing as he felt a sharp pain in his chest and the worsening of the constant ache in the back of his head. He looked down at his torso, and realized it was bandaged.

"Back in the land of the living, I see," Rusl's voice came again. "We were starting to worry. That knight must have hit you pretty hard for you to be unconscious for two days." Link looked up in surprise. Rusl was sitting at the end of the bed in a wooden chair. His elbows were propped up against the footboard, and his face was cupped in his hands. He looked as exhausted as he sounded.

Link was still staring at him in shock. "Two – what?" He tried to think back to the events of two days earlier. He forced his way through the migraine, and remembered. He remembered the princess, the fire, the knights. He remembered the guard kicking him, but after that it was just a big blank up until this moment. He gasped. "Is everybody okay?" He asked anxiously.

Rusl shifted his position, smirking slightly. "Yes, thanks to your mindlessly heroic actions. Malon said the princess almost _killed _you!" His expression became grave. "Do you know that she drew blood? Link, what on earth possessed you to confront her like that?"

"We were so _worried,_" Malon put in her two-cents as she changed the bandage on Link's forehead – he hadn't noticed that one before now. "I thought you'd _die!_" She squirmed uncomfortably, as if she still remembered the dread she had felt.

Link sighed. "I know. I was stupid – I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I thought all of the villagers would die, and then, the princess...and I..."

"You _weren't thinking!_" Malon cried, finishing his sentence for him.

"Geez, you sound like my _wife _or something," Link chuckled. Rusl looked at him coldly.

"Link, it isn't funny. I'm worried about you. You're turning out just like..." He paused and licked his lips anxiously, then looked at Malon. She seemed to be the cause of his hesitation. As if picking up on his message, Malon stood up with the bandages.

"I'll go get some...something," She said, closing the door with a wink and a slightly confused expression. "You two talk." Rusl and Link watched in silence as the redhead closed the door. Then Link's gaze switched to Rusl.

"Like who?" He asked. Rusl looked at him questioningly, and Link clarified. "Who am I turning out just like?"

"Your father," Rusl answered shortly. Link wasn't sure whether he should be offended by this or not, but he was just curious. This was the first time anyone had said anything about his parents other than that they didn't want to talk about his parents. Link nodded, encouraging Rusl to continue, while scooting back up against his pillow; he had started to slide down into the bed.

"Link," Rusl began, standing up. He started to pace the room, which was usually a sign that there was about to be a really nice, long lecture. Either that or he was really uncomfortable. In this situation, Link decided, it was probably both. "Link, your father was a great man. I want you to know that. I know that sometimes it may seem like he did something...wrong, the way we don't talk about him, but that's not the case. The fact is, he did something great. Stupid, but great.

"Back before you were born, your father and I were great friends. Inseparable, in fact. We came from the same village, went to the same school, then trained as knights together. We were knighted together, too – he was my closest friend. Our relationship was somewhat like that which you share with Malon; you're such close friends, and you do so much together, that you almost become siblings. Your father, Link, was like my brother. I know they say that all the knights in your squad are your brothers, but this was different. We were closer than that.

"But despite all the close scrapes, charades, and battles that we weathered together, your father and I were two opposite personalities. I was the cautious one, nervous, studious, and, I'll have to admit, a little bit cowardly." Here Rusl paused to smile, then went on: "Your father, who was also named Link, was heroic, courageous, and stubborn. You're a lot like him, and don't you deny it. What you did two days ago was proof. Your father also had a wife, Hena, who lived in Castle Town, and she was pregnant with their first child. But in the Battle of Shadows, the one that is prophesied through stories, our lives changed. Forever.

"As you know, the battle of shadows was a raid by the Gerudo, being without a leader after he was deceased by your father's hand. You've heard of Ganondorf, correct? Anyway, the Gerudo raided the castle and killed the king and queen, leaving their two young daughters orphans. Your father and I were each leader of our own squadron, and we both rushed to take on the invaders. But they were fierce fighters, and their weapons had been enhanced by means of witchcraft. All of our knights were quickly slain, and we were left to fend for ourselves. I found myself cornered by a Gerudo woman, and she would have slaughtered me without a second thought, if it had not been for your father. He intervened, saving me.

"He told me to run, to save myself and the twin princesses, but I couldn't move. I was in shock, and I stood there. I didn't do anything. I watched the Gerudo kill him. My best friend. My brother. And I couldn't do anything. I _wouldn't _do anything. Maybe if I had, he would still be alive. Maybe..." Rusl stopped talking and hid his face. Link was about to ask what was wrong, but then Rusl cleared his throat and continued.

"When the Gerudo were finally driven off, I knelt by your father's side. He was still living, although it wouldn't be so for long. His final request of me was to take his child, whom was due any time now, and hide him or her from any invaders. He told me to teach his child the art of swordsmanship, in the hope that he or she could one day defend the kingdom of Hyrule in his place. Then he died.

"Shortly after that, Hena died in childbirth. I named their son after his father, Link. And I took him and hid him and started a village with any other knights who were hiding from the newly risen ruler, our current Princess Zelda. I taught him the art of the sword, but I kept his past from him in the hope that he wouldn't make his father's mistakes. Or mine.

"Your father also told me to give you these when you were ready for them." Rusl turned and took up a bundle of green. He unfolded it, revealing a tunic and a sword. "This is the Master Sword," he stated, laying it across Link's lap. "It is a sword with the power to banish evil, if its master is worthy. But don't get your hopes up," Rusl added, looking over Link's head, out the window, to avoid the boy's hopeful gaze. "Your father was the only one who could wield it, so I doubt you could...even..." his words faded as he looked back at Link. The boy grinned, amused by his mentor's shocked expression. Link was sitting in the bed, the unsheathed Master Sword held in his left hand.

"So it's true," Rusl whispered to himself. "You are his reincarnation."

"What?" Link asked, having overheard. "Reincar – what?" He stared at Rusl, and he was sure that his eyes were as wide as plates. "How is that even...what?"

Rusl looked at him, startled. He hadn't meant for the boy to overhear his comment. "Yes, reincarnation. You're so much like your father that many people have come to believe that you _are _his spirit, reborn. I never believed it, but now, it seems as if the rumors could be true."

"Oh," Link stated simply, but he tuned out as Rusl explained the green tunic. He didn't understand anything anymore - he had thought he knew who he was, and he knew his purpose in this world. Now, he wasn't so sure.

There was also the matter of his parents; he had expected to _feel_ something when Rusl finished the explanation. Understanding, shock, anger, fear, joy...but he didn't feel anything. He just felt numb, like too much information had been injected into his brain at one time. Who was he? Was he Link, _him _Link, or _his dad _Link?

He didn't know.

* * *

Link was awake the next morning before dawn. He walked over to the window and looked out at the buildings surrounding the inn, where he had found out from Rusl he was staying currently. The sky was dim, the lighting that of about four o' clock in the morning, but Link was startled by the warm stillness of the air. It was going to be a hot day.

When Malon cracked open the door at noon, Link was still at the window. She smiled and walked over. It was sweltering hot, she realized as she looked out the window – she could see the heat rising off of everything in sight.

"Hot out," Link remarked, startling Malon. She had obviously thought he was too enveloped in his own mind to have noticed her, but this was apparently not the case. He continued, without looking at his friend. "I think a storm's brewing. It feels strange, almost ominous. Like something...big...is going to happen today."

Malon mumbled something incoherent and shuffled her feet

"What's that?" Link turned to look at her. She _was _almost sisterly in the way she treated him. This might just be because of the fact that they were the only kids their age in the village, but _still_.

"I said, um, yeah, that something big might happen." Malon whimpered, shuffling her feet ever more violently. Link smirked knowingly.

"Malon, what are you hiding from me? Tell me. Now." Satisfaction crept over him as he saw that Malon's secret was becoming too much for her and threatened to spill over. Then she blurted, without taking a single breath in between her words:

"Rusl is leading the village in an attack against Hyrule castle like a coup d'etat or something but I didn't have a say in it so please don't get mad at me because I tried to stop them and they wouldn't listen and please don't follow them because you aren't healed and you would probably hold them back or something and I don't want you to die so please don't go because if you do you will probably die because Rusl and the others are probably already dead that's a problem please don't get mad!" Here she stopped as she had exhausted her voice, and stood, red-faced, panting for breath. Then she clamped her hands over her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that," she mumbled through her fingers.

Link would have looked at her and laughed had the situation not been so serious. But as it was, he looked up and scowled. "They're _what_?"

"They're, er, going to raid Castle Town." Malon slowed down enough for Link to process what she was saying. "And I wasn't supposed to tell you because they didn't want you following."

"Following?" Link asked, almost sounding calm. The serenity in his eyes was almost worse than outright anger, though, Malon decided. She knew it was a mask, a dam that could break at any moment. "They shouldn't even be_ going_," he said, his voice rising. The dam was cracked. "Do you know how many knights the princess has?" Here came the flood.

"Link,"

"Malon, they'll be crushed! You should have told me, and I would have stopped them! I don't support this! Make them stop, or I will!"

"Link, they already left." Malon whispered, twiddling her thumbs nervously behind her back. Link stood up and marched over to the door without a word. He held it open, and gestured stiffly to show the girl out. "What are you doing?" She asked nervously. "Why am I leaving?"

"Because." He replied shortly.

"Because why?" Malon pressed.

"Because I'm going to change," He sighed.

"Okay, bye!" Malon exited hurriedly.

* * *

Two sets of footsteps shook the ground as Link and Malon strode brusquely toward the stables. Link was almost running, and Malon was hanging onto the sleeve of his green tunic (he'd changed into it) and begging him to reconsider.

"Link, I really don't believe this is a very good idea at all," she said, for about the fifth time. "You're still recovering!"

"And I'm_ still_ going after them," Link retorted, exasperated, as he slid oped the barn door.

"Why? What difference will one person make?"

"A big one, if I hurry and turn them back before they get there. I'll have to move fast," he said, sliding a saddle off the saddle rack, "which is why I'm taking Epona."

"But I don't _trust_ her," Malon complained as Link tightened the girth strap onto the palomino's wide belly. She was a Belgian Draft horse, which meant she was large, but Epona was fast and would do anything for her master.

"I do," Link said almost simultaneously with the large crack of thunder overhead. In the way thunder does, it seemed to break the cloud barrier, and the rain poured down loudly onto the tin roof, creating a constant din. Malon grudgingly offered Link the reins.

"No reins. No time. I can do without," he assured her as he clambered onto the horse. He did look kind of heroic, thought Malon, with the tunic and the sword. Even the strange hat he had insisted on wearing added to the image. "I'll be fine," he smiled, before he and the Epona took off into the rain. Malon watched in apprehension as horse and rider thundered away, their course set for Castle Town.

* * *

**Okay, hi. So, new chapter, did you like it? Or was is just boring lame boringness? And yes, I ****_do _****know that Malon trusts Epona in the game. I feel like the story is beginning to improve.**

**I'M THINKING OF REMOVING THE INUYASHA COMPONENT OF THIS STORY: Because the Inuyasha part of this story seems random in the storyline at this point, I'm thinking of removing it. Please review and tell me if you oppose to that idea. I will remove it next week unless I am told to do otherwise by a reader.**

**The next chapter will be Kagome? I lied. It will be Zelda. Sorry to the people who are reading this for the Inuyasha-ness, it just isn't working out for me. **

***Random tidbit.* ****Just finished Twilight Princess! Yes, I ****_am_**** lame. But it made me so happyz! "After Twilight Princess" has been added to the long, long list of fanfictions that I will write someday - we have to know where the heck Link went during the credits! But I loved the end of the game, and it made me happy to kill Ganondorf. His long, drawn out, rigor mortis death really ticked me off, though. It's like, die already, dude! And I feel bad for Link, who had to go retrieve his sword from the depths of Ganon's stomach. Anyway, it was really fun and I've already started it over and in one day made it to Kakariko village. The Forest Temple's a lot easier the second time, it turns out. *End random tidbit.***

**Review to tell me how to improve upon this chapter!**

**Squeeb100 is out! PEACE!**


	5. Escape

**Okay, finally. The story? Well, I lost my muse, got sick, couldn't find my muse, got viciously attacked by homework, wrote some, found my muse, started typing, got interrupted...****But it's here! OK, I know it takes me ages to update, but i need good grades and i wonder what's happened to the grades of those people who update really often. This chappy's a little short and moves kind of quickly, but I tried. There will be so much more to this story, please follow and review. **

**Thank you to: Sesshomauruismine99, Guest, Sapphirewolf, and Forestfire5 for reviews . Please keep them coming, and ideas are always welcome (there is some secret passage in this for Forestfire5).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. There. I said it.**

**Claimer. I own my story. And Erinna. I really love names like Aaron, Arron, Eron, and Erinna. Hmmm...**

* * *

The heat was rising off of every imaginable surface, wafting upwards into the hot, stifling air. The cloud cover was doing nothing but taunting the parched ground with an empty promise of soothing rain. Every once and a while, it would increase the yearning of the hot earth by scattering some, but the drops were few and far between.

Looking out the tower window, Zelda noticed rain over the mountain range and cursed the day that the drought had started. As if in taunting reply to her thoughts, thunder boomed in the distance, causing the princess to flop down onto her bed with an aggravated sigh. In all the splendor of her room and life, the princess felt like a prisoner in her own castle. Erinna was the true ruler, governing the land of Hyrule from behind the scenes. She was the corrupt one, using her sister as a figurehead to supplement her plans.

As usual, the mere thought of the Shadow Mage announced her presence in the room. Zelda sat up abruptly in surprise and Erinna looked into her eyes. The princess shivered; whenever Erinna stared _at_ her, it was more like she was staring right _through_, into Zelda's mind, manipulating whatever thoughts were in there and molding them to fit her own desires. The Mage's expression was blank, as usual, but her eyes were dark.

"Highness," Zelda's twin began, "Lady Impa has informed me that an attack party has appeared on the horizon. I suggest that you hide yourself." In this case, "suggest" meant "command."

Zelda stood up and walked briskly over to the window. There was a small cloud of dust on the horizon, just barely visible, coming from the direction of Death Mountain. "Do you think it's the Resistance?" Zelda asked.

"More than likely," Erinna drawled in her lilting voice. She responded to the princess's question with no more than a small twitch in the corner of her mouth.

"But it's such a small-"

"Don't underestimate them, sister. Especially that boy, Link. It wouldn't be good if he found you. Not good." Erinna emphasized the last few words.

"He didn't seem evil at all," Zelda insisted. "I do not believe that he would harm me in any way."

"He would," the mage spoke gravely, as if she were sure of Link's malicious intentions. "You must hide yourself, Zelda. I will stand as a decoy and annihilate the threat."

"How lovely," Zelda muttered, vacating the room. Immediately she could breathe more easily; whenever Erinna was around, the air seemed to be charged with tension and darkness – the atmosphere got noticeably thicker.

Zelda trotted down the winding tower stairs with an air of purpose. She knew exactly how she would escape. Flight after flight she went, ceaseless in her determination, but she paused momentarily when a huge crack of thunder came from somewhere overhead. The princess knew that it had brought rain, and possibly the attackers, with it. The castle was cloaked in danger, with Erinna, the Resistance, and any other unknown dangers it had in store. Zelda ran faster, holder her dress up around her ankles and tripping every few steps, descending down and down into the darkness, directly to the dungeon. She knew of a secret passage down out of the palace to a back alley in town, and besides, no one expected to find the High Princess of Hyrule in the sewer. It was unbecoming.

At this point, it had been dark for long enough that Zelda's eyes had adjusted and she could move fairly safely as long as she could see what was ahead of her. However, what was under her was a crucial detail that was so easily missed; she was startled when she stepped into ice cold water. After a shivering breath, she waded deeper, up to her waist, not really bothering to keep her dress dry or worry about where this water and been and what was in it. The princess wandered on, each footstep generating a sploshing noise as the water smacked repeatedly against the wet stone walls. Finally, she reached solid (if somewhat moist and slimy) land.

The next few minutes (or was it days?) seemed like a nightmare to the poor princess. The keese flew in her heair and she had to keep running from rats. Something seemed to lurk in every shadow, and once or twice Zelda found herself suddenly shoulder deep in cold slime. The one thought that continued running through her mind, driving her on, was that she would soon be safe, and, more importantly, away from Erinna. For Zelda wasn't planning on returning to the castle – she didn't know where she would go, but she would be free.

After what seemed like decades, Zelda reached a point where the ground began to slope back upward, and she started to run; there was a muted light at the end of the tunnel, and she emerged into the sudden din of the storm and a fight. She was in the alley near the bar, and it was nearly dark. The princess took a fleeting glance at the sign heralding the bar entrance and then walked into the main alley.

The first thing she noticed was that she was drenched and exhausted, her escape having finally caught up with her; she collapsed into the street, her clothes plastered to her body. The second thing was that, indeed, the Resistance was here. They were not killing, only doing harm to the vending stalls and houses. For a moment, Zelda wanted to interfere, but stopped. This was not her problem. She had given up her job as princess. Erinna could have it. Now her only problem was where she would go and what she would do now.

As if in answer to her problem, Zelda felt the ground shake. She looked up, startled, just in time to see a large golden horse round the corner ahead of her.

She recognized that palomino from somewhere.

For a moment, it seemed that the large horse would crush the princess beneath its oversized hooves; the pounding grew closer and closer, louder and louder, and Zelda put her arms over her head in a futile attempt to create some meek form of protection. She counted the seconds until she would be gone, counted the hoofbeats between life and death...and suddenly, she didn't have anything to count.

She spun around to see the front hooves of the horse touch the ground behind her, and realized that the palomino had jumped clear over her head. Zelda squeaked in in surprise as a hand grasped the neck of her dress and unceremoniously hauled her up over the neck of the still-moving beast. She screamed in protest as she was jolted around through the bouncing motion of the gallop, but she didn't fall. The rider of the animal had his or her right arm around the princess, steadying her.

"Easy, Princess," a male voice sounded just by Zelda's ear. She knew that voice from somewhere, as well as the horse, but she was too petrified to turn and look at her captor. She sat stiffly, clinging to the wet neck of the palomino. It was dark now, and hard to see, which only added to her terror. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying to the goddesses for her life as the horse reared up and spun around, weaving in between the burning houses.

"Hangin' in there okay, Princess?" Zelda opened her eyes at the sound of the kidnapper's voice, but quickly shut them again.

"We're going to crash!" She cried; the tall gate to the town loomed ahead of them. "No horse can possibly clear that!"

"Epona can do it, can't you, girl?" The mare whinnied in response to her rider and dashed ahead. Zelda had never ridden a horse, and the whole experience was new. She was completely unprepared as the person behind her leaned forward and the horse lifted off. The princess gasped as they were airborne over the gate, and only when they landed did she have her epiphany.

The name the rider had used for his horse.

A memory flashed into her mind, of flames and the scent of smoke, and a rebel's commanding voice: "Stand, Epona!"

Epona was the name of this horse.

Which meant that Link was the name of the rider.

* * *

"Just be glad we found some shelter in this storm," Link advised the princess, who was sitting by the measly fire and casting a long, shivering shadow over the wall of the small cave. If possible, the girl was shivering more violently than the shade that she cast. She was staring stubbornly into the fire, as she had been doing the entire time. She had refused to talk to Link ever since her announcement that she still hadn't forgiven him for last time.

Link had told her that he could live with the fact.

"A good rider always puts his horse before himself," Link continued as he removed Epona's saddle. It was a feeble attempt to drive back the smothering silence; only the constant drumming of the rain, the crackling of the fire, and the horse's heavy, winded breathing could be heard otherwise. "I have to remove her saddle," he dropped the soaked tack onto the floor, "and rub her down so she doesn't get sick." He removed his tunic, leaving him in a white undershirt and plain pants, as well as his ill-fitting boots, and used it to dry off his animal.

"You're going to smell like a horse," Zelda informed him, her voice quiet as she got used to hearing it. She hadn't heard herself speak in a couple hours. _And they say _I'm _stubborn, _Link thought ironically, as he looked at the girl. She was in a white underdress, having removed her top layer to dry it by the fire. After finishing Epona, Link followed her example by laying his tunic nearby.

"Well, I'd rather smell like a horse than have to deal with a sick one," he smiled, pulling off one boot and turning it over, surprised as a flood of water came rushing out. When the cascade had subsided to a few drops, he burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" The princess demanded, not understanding how the boy could possibly see any bright side to the situation. "We're soaked through!" She crossed her arms, but a small smile touched her lips anyway. Link's laugh was contagious. Zelda quickly removed her smile as she saw that she had pleased the boy. What was she doing? She hated him!

Link took off his leather gloves and crossed his legs, heating his hands over the fire. "Finally warming up to me, are you?"

"No." Zelda scowled. "You kidnapped me for no reason and I'm still waiting for you to return me. I am the princess, and I will refuse to believe that you 'saved' me. You've removed me from my hometown and treated me as if I were any regular farm girl. You are obviously not finely attuned to your manners and you have no idea how to treat a princess."

"Well, excuse me," Link smiled, brushing off her criticism. "When you grow up on a farm in a valley hiding from civilization...well...you know nothing about civilization."

"Fine. But why did you take me?"

"Princess, I can't tell you." The boy suddenly went solemn, turning away as if a terrible memory were haunting him. "But _do _I have a reason, and I vowed to protect you. I promise, I dislike you just as much as you dislike me, but we are going to have to make this work somehow. I will protect you, and you will accept that. I doubt you have anywhere to go anyway, judging by your appearance in the street."

Zelda cringed at how close to home his guess had hit. As much as she disliked the boy, she felt sorry for him, and managed to shut herself up. They sat in silence until Link sighed and stood up. "Let's get some sleep. I brought a blanket. You can have it."

* * *

Zelda writhed around in the damp sheet that Link had provided for her (he had produced it from a roll on the back of his saddle) and watched as the boy fell asleep. He was curled up against Epona, sharing the horse's warmth as he tried to rest. He stared into the fire, looking hunted. What on earth had happened to him to make him so jumpy? This wasn't how she remembered him.

Zelda stood up, looking at him, and realized that he had fallen asleep already. He was shivering slightly. She lay back down, looking at the wet spot where the blanket had been resting before she'd shifted it. Secretly, she was glad that Link had taken her, whatever his purposes were. He wouldn't harm her, as he had obviously promised somebody that he would keep her safe. Whatever his motives, maybe they could be seen as good.

She wondered where they would go tomorrow, and what would happen. What would Link tell her? What was he really like? Zelda found herself counting questions instead of sheep as she drifted off.

* * *

**Please, reviews! Please! I would like to make this a good story for all of you but I can't unless I know HOW.**

**-Squeeb**


	6. A Minor Roadblock

**Chapter numero six. It's so long, I can't believe I wrote it! Yay! In this chapter, we learn a little bit and have some foreshadowing that's so obvious it probably couldn't even be called that. **

**Okay, I don't own The Legend of Zelda. But, for the millionth time, Invisible Bob, this story is mine!**

**Thanks to sesshomauruismine99, Sapphirewolf, ForestFire5, and koryandrs for reviewing andputting up with my severe case of random. Please, other people who don't review, take 30 freakin' seconds out of your day for some constructive criticism!**

* * *

It rained for three days straight, with Zelda, Link and Epona all trapped in the one small cave together. Link had ventured out once or twice in search of food, but quickly returned with nothing but a ton of water to drip all over the place, and once, a stick.

"Wow," Zelda speculated sarcastically. I was the second day, and Link had just returned from the great basin of Hyrule Field, which had filled up like a saucer. "I think I could eat that twig in one bite, it looks so good."

"Yeah, well, keep dreaming," the boy replied, sitting cross-legged by the place where the fire had once been. Having run out of fuel quickly, it had burnt out sometime during the first night. Link unsheathed his sword, and, laying the blade across his lap, held the piece of wood up to examine it. "I have big plans for this. It shall be a bow."

"A bow?"

"For hunting. Food." He clarified, beginning to carve away the sodden bark with the blade. Zelda frowned.

"Well, while you're whittling away over there, I'm freezing my butt off." Link smiled. He never would have expected a phrase like that out of Princess Zelda. Actually, in the past few hours, he'd seen the princess say and do a plethora of things that he would never have imagined coming out of her. She seemed kind and wise, if a little spoiled. On the other hand, she _was_ a princess. And, contradictory to what she was made out to be, a potential great ruler.

"Are you, now? Well I'm sorry about that. I don't know what to do for you. You can move over here if you want, I guess."

"I'm fine over here, thanks," Zelda crossed her arms, looking away.

After that, there was a long silence. Occasionally there was a rumble of thunder in the distance, the sound of the horse nickering, or the soft _plap! _of a wet wood shaving hitting the floor, but Zelda was mostly silent, and so was Link. He was fine with being quiet, anyway – only if the silence got really awkward, like it had when the two first arrived, did he find it necessary to break the tension.

"I'm starving, and my head hurts." Zelda repeated for about the tenth time, "And I'm hungry. And-"

"Quit complaining," Link snapped, having reached the end of his patience. The princess visibly flinched, but he didn't pay attention. Zelda shut her mouth very quickly. Link's voice was very loud in the small space, and she felt herself draw back even further. "You are a princess, and I _know _that you're used to the comfortable life, and food whenever you want it, a change of clothes, and a warm bed, and whatever else you had _then_. But this is _now,_ and now you have to suck it up and be needlessly uncomfortable, because for _some people, _life is like that! I saved your life, and you know it. I want you to shut up for five minutes, because some people have bigger problems!" He slammed the bow stick down. I had begun to take on a more curved shape, but it splintered as it hit the stone floor. Link whirled around and strode to the mouth of the cave.

Zelda sat frozen for a few moments, gritting her teeth. She watched as Link's tunic slowly soaked through with water as he stood, staring, unblinking, at the watery moor. Then she slowly rose to her feet and walked timidly over to him, laying her hand on the boy's shoulder when she reached him.

"I'm sorry, about your bow," she murmured, eliciting no response with her obvious tension breaker. "I really am. And I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you. I don't know whether to go back to the castle, or to just run away, but I can't be with you. It can't end well. Once the floods have cleared, I will leave you." At this, Link looked at her; his eyes had calmed, but his expression was sober.

"Princess, I can't let you do that. I will drag you if I must, but you will come with me." There was a long silence before he added, "you have to."

Another silence. "Why?" Zelda cried desperately. "If you have a reason, just tell me!" She watched as he looked away again, pained, to where the cloud cover had begun to thin. She knew that the next day her decision would have to be made final.

Link took his time in replying. "I can't. Just trust me. Please." He looked into her eyes, placing his hands on hers. "Please."

Zelda drew away, disturbed by this invasion of her space. "How? I don't even know you!"

"You have to," he repeated. Zelda looked at her feet, then back at him. Then she took a leap of faith.

"Okay."

* * *

As Zelda had predicted, the following day was sunny. The earth was wet, but not a pool, and so Link decided to pack up and move out to his old village in the valley. He placed Zelda on Epona and led the horse across the field. Zelda marveled at the cool breeze that whipped her hair about her face and played with her pink dress, relishing in the wet smell that she had never experienced before. Link, however, walked faster, alarmed when he felt the chill wind behind them, knowing that not far behind it chased autumn. The trek took until noon, when the sun beat down directly upon the field, drying it a bit. Then Link mounted the horse behind Zelda and sent Epona into a rocking lope as the mountains drew up ahead of them.

Link could hear the princess, who was huddled over the saddle horn in front of him, gasping each time the large horse took a stride. He considered slowing up for her sake, but knew that with the marshy ground taken into account, the duo would be lucky to reach the village by sundown.

He wondered how Zelda would be accepted by the village. Should he call her Princess, or just Zelda? Zell? Should he give her an alias? He figured that, even if they weren't too happy about it, the villagers would take her in simply as Princess Zelda.

"Are we...nearly...there?" The girl's breath came shortly as she asked Link her question. He chuckled, and sped Epona up slightly just to spite her.

"See the gap between those rocks? That's the entrance. I'm surprised you didn't know, and still found our crops so...easily."

Sunlight bathed the ground as Link's boots touched it, and the shadows were lengthening as he courteously helped the princess off his steed. They both walked briskly toward the village, Epona tagging along behind. Even Link and Epona, who were used to hunger and harsh conditions, had begun to feel empty inside. Zelda was staggering with hunger and exhaustion, and Link let her lean up against him for balance. She was tough, for a princess, to have made it this far, to the end of their journey.

But when they had descended into the valley, Link's heart sunk. Zelda looked at him crosswise and saw a look of pure confusion, tainted with desperation, on his face.

The village was washed out. Houses had been torn through by the current, some with only tall wooden spires, tattered by water, as a reminder of what had once stood there. Others lay heaps of wood, with branches, straw and other litter mixed in. The ground was wet and soft looking, ruffled by the surges of water that had washed into the low area, a flash flood. Sediment patterned the ground like the ashes of the village's hopes and dreams. There was a carcass of some animal in the branches of a tree, a mark of where the water level had been.

There was no sign of life, or any people at all, for that matter.

Link took a few staggering steps forward, away from his woozy companion, and fell to his knees, letting the information sink in.

His home was gone. His family was gone. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, small and soft and fragile, trembling with the cold of the evening and the fatigue that plagued its owner, reminding Link of his duty. He stood up and looked into the princess's ice-blue eyes, duller than they had been before. Everything had lost some of it's color, but Link didn't feel sadness until a few minutes later. Like he had gone into shock from the deep pain of losing everything that had mattered to him.

But now something new mattered to him. He had an obligation.

"A few of these houses still look sturdy, and the top floors seem unharmed. Let's see if we can find some food and rest up for the night." He could hear his voice shaking, but ignored it and reminded himself to have courage. He spun away, heading toward the nearest house, the one that seemed the safest. He paused at the threshold as a realization hit him.

The village was so utterly destroyed that he had almost not recognized the house, but up close it was unmistakeable. This had been Rusl's house, where he had lived with his family.

Link forced himself through the doorway, which stood open like a gaping mouth without its door. He noticed that the kitchen was a mess, but hoped that upstairs would be better. It was.

The loft looked like it was still lived in, the beds made by the housewife and ruffled by the two small children, Colin and Madge, having jumped all over them. The shutters were open, letting in the dim twilight. Link almost broke down right there; Rusl, Uli, Colin and Madge had lived here, but so had he. This had been his home. And he remembered the scene with the beds, and so many other moments spent up here with his family. He didn't know their fate, but he hoped that they were safe and that they knew that he was, too.

Zelda, who had seated herself quietly on Rusl and Uli's bed, looked at the young man from behind her long lashes before quietly speaking. "This was your house, wasn't it? Your picture is on the wall." Link turned to the wall she was indicating and felt grief claw at his heart. There was a painting hanging alone in the middle of the wall. It had been done not too long ago, on a nice summer day. The family was arranged in a way that only a master painter can arrange a family: Rusl and Uli stood clasping hands, looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Link was sitting on a rock in front of them, Colin standing next to him looking as cheerful as Colin could look. Baby Madge was on Link's lap, looking, as usual, happy with anything and everything that happened to her. "Was..._is_...that your family?" Link nodded, unable to speak. Remembering the supplies in the wardrobe, he dismissed himself, returning with a few strips of smoked meat.

The princess looked at the food disdainfully, but took what she was offered, seeing that she had been given twice as much as Link had taken for himself. They ate in silence for a while before she dared ask her question.

"Who else is in the painting?" The inquiry caught Link off guard, but somehow didn't sadden him as much as he thought it would. He wolfed down the rest of the meat before moving up onto his old bed, really no more than a straw mattress with a quilted blanket, and pointed at the picture.

"That was my adopted father, Rusl. He was one of the leaders of the Resistance. He taught me a lot, and...took me in when...when no one else would." He began to choke up as he recalled the noble glint that had always danced in his father's eyes.

"Took you in?" Zelda asked curiously. Link turned away.

"My parents died," he answered shortly, not wanting to reveal too much. He was quiet for a moment, remembering Rusl's story, but then turned back to Zelda, who looked concerned. "The woman next to him is Uli. She's the best mother I could have asked for, the kind of person who knows just what to say or do to make you feel better."

"Oh." Zelda was nodding, stricken by the despair in Link's features, but envious of the loving family he'd had. "Who are the children?"

"The boy is my brother, Colin. He would follow me around everywhere, trying to do everything I could do. He's a serious little guy – almost never smiles. And he's really timid. The baby is Madge. She doesn't really talk, but...the first word she ever...tried to say was my...my name..." he trailed off, unable to continue. Nobody spoke. Zelda finished her meal and climbed into Rusl and Uli's old bed. Link went downstairs to take care of Epona, then came back up and laid in his own bed. Like everything else in this house, it brought memories flooding back.

* * *

_Fire and rain danced at the edges of Link's vision as he reined Epona into Castle Town. He watched the fighting, aware that he had failed in his mission to stop it. He needed to find Rusl fast. Epona willingly jumped into a lope as Link nudged her sides, scanning the crowd for his father._

_He spotted Rusl's blonde hair, and relief flooded into his chest. The man was sparring with the town's blacksmith, a black haired man with red-rimmed eyes and a strong frame, who was wielding a half-honed silver sword. _

_"__Rusl," Link called, trying to get his father's attention. Rusl turned to look at him, startled, and then it happened._

_Dread replaced Link's relief. The world seemed to slow down as the blacksmith plunged the sword into Rusl's chest. The blade appeared, glinting, from his back, and blood spattered the cobblestones like rain. Link dismounted and sprinted over to his mentor, but it seemed he couldn't move fast enough. The blacksmith turned. Link unsheathed his sword._

_"__How _could _you?" He screamed, aiming blow upon ruthless blow at the man, who blocked them with an inexperienced hand, and, before long, turned and fled. Link stood, panting, unsure whether to pursue and attempt to make the man pay, or to let him go._

_"__Link, leave him." Rusl's voice was already weak as it sounded from behind Link. He turned and rushed to his father's side, kneeling down to be nearer to where he lay, bleeding heavily._

_"__I'll go get help. I'll get help," Link told him, flustered, moving to stand up, but Rusl intervened._

_"__Link, it's too late. Stay here." Link kneeled back down, and the fighting around them seemed muted. The two men were in the center of the universe, and nothing but this moment mattered to either of them. Link laid Rusl's head on his lap, and they were silent for a while._

_Suddenly, Rusl spoke. "Ironic, isn't it?" He coughed. Link looked down at him. "This is the same situation, except, this time, our positions are reversed. I'm paying my debt. Now we're even."_

_"__Please don't speak," Link told him. "This is all my fault."_

_"__No." Rusl said, and Link was surprised by the strength and certainty in his voice. "Link, I lived my entire life thinking your father's death was my fault. I can tell you now that my death is no one's fault but my own, so don't blame yourself. _I'm _the one who decided to do this. Instead of...blaming yourself, I want you to do what I should have done...years ago."_

_"__What?" Link pressed, despairing that the man's time was running out._

_"__Take the princess, Link. Save her. She isn't safe here - I have seen the truth. Take her and run, back to our home. Tell Uli to take care of her."_

_"__I will. I promise," Link assured him, desperate to grant the dying man this last wish._

_"__Link?" Rusl's voice was weak, and he had closed his eyes._

_"__Yes?"_

_"__Do you...forgive me? For...that day...years ago?" Did Rusl think Link was the man he had failed to save years ago? Link saw that the man had lost too much blood._

_"__Yes, Rusl. I forgive you." Rusl's breathing became shallower and shallower._

_"__Thank...you. Tell...Uli...I love her..." he gasped, and then fell still. Link felt a tear run down his face._

_"__I will. I promise, Rusl, to keep the princess safe." At that, he turned and ran into the night._

* * *

Zelda blinked her eyes open. It was pitch black, and for a moment she wasn't sure what had woken her. She turned and saw Link sleeping, twitching as if he were having a nightmare, and realized it had probably been him. He was mumbling incomprehensibly, and his movements grew ever more violent until he was crying out loud.

The princess rushed over and placed a hand on his side, but he slept undisturbed. She shook him, paused, and then shook harder. Link sat up, a terrified look on his face, but he calmed down when he saw that it was only her. His breathing was rapid, and Zelda couldn't help wondering what he had dreamed about.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worried about him and wishing she could help.

"Yes." Link sat back in the bed running a hand through his unruly hair. Zelda had never seen someone look so tired and sad.

"Link, I really wish you could tell me what was wrong," Zelda murmured, shifting her position on the floor so she was more comfortable. She knew that the loss of his home was a devastating blow, but even before that, ever since the day of the raid, he had seemed thoroughly disturbed.

"Nothing...I just...somebody I knew asked me to...promise him something, and I did. Princess, I can't break that promise, or shake the memory."

"What did you promise?" Zelda was truly curious and hoped he would tell her. He sighed.

"I vowed to take you away from whatever danger was behind you in the palace and back to the village. I promised to keep you safe. The village is...not an option any more, and I don't know where I'll go. But, princess, I hope we can be friends, and I hope you'll come with me. I can't drag you along my path against your will, but nevertheless..."

"I'll come with you, yes." She had nowhere else to go, anyways...

The boy instantly looked more optimistic. "Friends?" He stretched out his arm to shake hands.

"Friends," Zelda took his hand and sealed the deal, already feeling some of the tension lift between them. Link always seemed so bright and bubbly; in the last few hours, she was surprised to learn how hard his life had been.

Link laid back in his bed. "Thank you, princess."

Zelda nodded, then added, as an afterthought: "Link?" The boy looked up at her. "Please call me Zelda. If we're friends, I don't want you to address me as something I'm not.

"Okay, Zelda." He didn't question what she had said as they tucked back in and dozed off. Neither one could see the path ahead, but they both hoped it was clear.

* * *

***random tidbit* I watched the entire first season of Baka and Test this weekend. Hilarious. OMG, favorite TV show now. For people who have not seen it, let me say: it is rated TV14 for a GOOD REASON! *end random tidbit***

**Coming up: Link and Zelda enjoy the autumn in a certain village we all know well...**

**See ya!**

**-Squeeb**

**P.S. - I am totally open to ideas. I have about four events planned for the rest of the story, and I need more! Review and tell me, my friends!**

**(What!? You aren't my friends? How could you lie to me?)**


End file.
